


Courage

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Courage

Fandom: TMNT   
Request: Actually can I have that request for all the turtles. What would their reaction be to their usually in the background in serious situations crush taking lead and being realistically hopeful when everyone gives up?

You stumbled to your feet, battered and bruised, your eyes darting to each of the turtles. To Leo, expecting him to start spinning out a plan. To Raph, hoping he would stand, crack his neck from side to side before making a remark like “not gonna go easy on them now.” To Donnie in hopes that he would be tinkering with a game-changing piece of tech. To Mikey, expecting him to crack a joke that would lift the spirt of him and his brothers. But you saw nothing. None of them would look you in the eyes. They had given up. Looking around, you couldn’t blame them. Rubble and carnage surrounded you, the area almost demolished in the last fight. They were hurt, not injured but very nearly. One more bad fight and it was all over.   
“no.” You whispered to yourself, shaing your head. “Nope, not happening.”   
“What?” Leo askes, raising his head. they had heard you speak but not sure what you had said. You scooped up your sniper riffle as you walked, mentally trying to work out how many bullets you had left.   
“We’re not giving.” You walk over to the nearest building which had been evacuated long ago.   
You heard them scrambling to their feet and start to follow you.   
“[y/n], that thing took out a building!” Raph called after you as you continued into the lobby. It was an office building, with a large staircase in the centre of the large lobby that lead to the roof.   
“Well, lets just hope they don’t take out this one.” You shrug, starting to climb the stairs.   
“Theres no point, they out number us 10 to 1.” You could hear Donnie voice shaking slightly.   
“April said the police had managed to take out half of them. So that’s 5 to 1.” You pause on the stairs. “Im going to try scout out whats left of them.”   
“WHats the point? Its over?” Mikey asked, sounding more defeated that curious.   
“Its not over. Not until everyones given up fighting against them.” Turning towards them, you retreated down the steps. “We aren’t the only ones who took a bad hit in that battle. They did too. And with what April said, that would be enough to cause them to break ranks. And we’ve got an advantage because we can move freely. They are confined to that building they set up in. we can set up and keep an eye, then come up with a plan to get in. they are like a cornered animal. its only a matter of time before they turn on each other or make a wrong move. Right?” 

Leo – Guilt swept through his body as he looked at you. you looked so sure of yourself, so strong and determined. In the moments that he felt weakest, he never expected you to be able to rile not only him but his brothers as well. You weren’t just clinging onto a wild hope. No, you had thought clearly when none of them could. when your eyes swept to his, he realised you were looking to him as if to confirm something. That there was hope? That your plan would work for now? That he would follow you? he didn’t know. But he nodded, confirming that he was with you, no matter what.

Raph – Raph would feel the pride swell in his chest for you. you really did believe that this was a winnable fight. But if you were wrong? Raph didn’t care. He would fight by your side without a second thought. And if he walks out of this alive? He, like his brothers, would feel a new level of respect for you. Bringing his hands together, he cracked his knuckles as your eyes met his. Instantly, you smiled, knowing what it meant. He was ready to fight. 

Donnie – Your words would send a shock to Donnies mind as its starts to clear. You were right. And that building would have CCTV.   
“I’ll try hack into the CCTV. It wont have audio but could give us another advanced.” He would immediately start to set up the hack before looking up to you. when you smiled at him, he could see the pure joy in your eyes that he was joining you. his heart swelled with a deep love for you that he couldn’t believe he had let be clouded by defeat.

Mikey – Mikey would feel like he had just drank 3 energy drinks. You were totally right, and he would follow you. he would laugh slightly, amused by your reaction. ‘no, nope, not gonna give up, thank you’.   
“Serious question.” He held up his hand. You looked to him, seeming a little afraid to be in the spot light of a leader. “is there a lift or do we have to climb stairs?”   
You burst out in laughter, the tension in the room relieved as they all felt that boost of hope and moral that was needed.


End file.
